


These Boots Are Made For Walking

by Theadosia57



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theadosia57/pseuds/Theadosia57
Summary: You know the song, you know the lyrics? Well if they so much as look at me sideways I'll walk all over them. Sequel to 'Puss In Boots, Thigh High Boots' Bella/GarrettDISCLAIMER: Twilight and its characters belong to S. Meyer. Otherwise, the rest is my musings on an AU.
Relationships: Garrett/Bella Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone. A little Xmas 2020 surprise for you all, the 2 part sequel of 'Puss In Boots, Thigh High Boots'. Final chapter next week for New Year xx Alexis

I was so happy, maybe I was too happy. Is this my eternal punishment? Why me? Why do I have to go? Why do I have to be involved with them again? I know, I know, I'm whining like a child. But I have a very good reason. Four years ago I was in college, living in the dorms just like any other student. But I was not like any other anything. Because my so-called family were jealous, manipulative, lustful, oblivious and non-sexual vampires! Well maybe that's a little harsh, they weren't like that all the time. Although they were unfeeling, petty and cruel most of the time.

I loved them all in the beginning and they treated me like the family pet. All except for our parents they loved me just as parents should. No matter that I was different from them since I was still human. Out of all our screwed-up family, they loved me back. They stood by me and punished the others when the truth came out. They wanted nothing from me, but that I am happy no matter what I chose to do with my life. It just so happened I met my destiny while with them. I'm now mated, married and blissfully happy, to someone who could never belong to a family of perennial teenagers.

Why? Well, it's simple he's a man, not a child pretending to be one. Even Jasper didn't behave like a grown-up and that really hurt, he should have known better.

"Do we have to go Garrett?" I asked after handing him back the fancy flock and gold embossed Christmas invitation,

"Oh yes, it's a royal decree I'm afraid, Liberty. At least it's at the Denali coven in Alaska and not the Cullens newest place. Won't you be happy the see Esme and Carlisle again? You haven't seen them since our wedding" he answered rubbing my back gently,

"Them yes, of course. The other's not so much! Well, maybe Emmett too. I can't blame him for being duped by his bitch of a wife!" I said sighing overdramatically,

"Well alright my sexy mate, now go put on some shit hot boots and let's get going," he said smirking at me and I laughed along with him,

Garrett knew how to cheer me up and had a serious fetish for boots. No, his fetish was for me in boots would be more like it. I had told him all about the Puss in boots outfit and he had asked Esme to ship out all my stuff including the boots. The first time I could dress myself without his help, after my change. I put them on with a black thong and strapless bra, which I had secreted amongst my stuff. Well, a girl can dream and I did often back then. That was all I was wearing and he, well let's say he was basically incoherent for a couple of minutes and then went serious caveman on me.

This had been exactly the reaction I'd been looking for the last time I wore those boots and only got it partially from Jasper. So needless to say I was a very happy girl now. That was a night and day to remember and since then I wear nothing but boots of some description because my man loves me in them and I love to please him. It's a win-win situation. Oddly enough Garrett and I have so many things in common. Not liking exactly everything, but more than half our interests were so similar. It made me realise how wrong my relationship with Edward was.

He liked a few certain things, his outlook was very narrow as I recall and he expected me to also like them, just because he did. Not once taking my age or lack of vampire years into account. But relationships don't work like that; there should be give and take as well as common ground. Garrett had smiled at my revelations and told me,

"Of course we do, we were made for each other Liberty,"

He called me that all the time, as in, yes you guessed it 'The Liberty Bell', said I was his guiding light and his saviour from the monotony of his nomadic life, his freedom ringing out into the darkness that was his life. He's an old romantic at heart and had explained all about mates and it made perfect sense to me. This was something I should have been told long ago. But then if I'd known the truth, Edward couldn't have fooled me into believing he was my mate. Carlisle and Esme shared a passion for theatre, but not always the same plays, but theatre in general.

Emmett and Rose liked doing lots of things together, mainly sex but were happy in each others company. Just being together and themselves. Jasper and Alice, I remembered had nothing in common, just as Edward and I hadn't. In fact, they were the most mismatched pair I'd ever met. I mentioned it to Garrett and he laughed,

"They, similar to you weren't mate's just companions. As much Alice tried to convince everyone including Jasper otherwise. But he would never have been sexually aroused by you if she was his mate. It's a physical impossibility and one that keeps mates together. Attracted to you yes, because we're not blind.

Did you know he left the Cullens after his stint in Alaska with the Denali's? Returned to his own coven and Peter was ecstatic about it. He told me he asked the Major what woke him up at last and all Jasper said was. 'A little bird Peter, a clever little bird'. I'm guessing that was you Liberty" Garrett answered, before throwing his arm around my shoulders.

"You want to drive or will I?" he asked,

I loved that, he always asked for my input and was very drama-free, unlike Edward who made eating lunch into a ten-part soap opera or one of those boring documentaries on the value of healthy eating portions! Garrett wasn't really happy about Jasper, but it was before we met and he said he would let it lie. If it happened again that would be a different matter altogether. It wasn't Jasper that bothered me, it was Edward! No matter how much he's got his shit together as Carlisle has continually told me he had as if I cared. I had a feeling he wouldn't take seeing me and Garrett together very well.

Oh, he knew and pitched a bitch-fit when he heard that not only was I mated, I was now a vampire. Something he never wanted for me, because he wanted to savour my blood until I died of natural causes. How now it was Garrett who had all the things Edward had denied himself and that worried me a little. I didn't want any bother happening in a stranger's home over Christmas and I'm sure Edward won't even consider I might kill him if he tries to attack Garrett because that's what real mates do! Well, be it on their own heads if they try to piss me off or put me down again.

I'm not the weak helpless Bella they treated badly anymore, I'm stronger, much more resilient and a damn good fighter nowadays, If I do say so myself. I'm Garrett's 'Liberty Bell' nowadays and the not the blushing klutz Bella Swan, they used to know. Hey, that would make an awesome stage name or a cage fighter's name! I could get a black leather jacket with it printed on the back, hell I sound like a biker chick! Oh, bikes, I wonder how Garrett would like that. The freedom, the wind in your hair, yeah, bikes next I think. A late Christmas present to us both sounds good to me.

"You drive its good practise for you baby. Lots of different terrains and all that" I said kissing his chin,

Since normally I couldn't reach his face anywhere even standing on my tip-toes, that's where boots came in handy. They gave me a few needed extra inches and made me feel good. I never had great balance back then, but now it was awesome. Hell, I could do a one-handed cartwheel in those original boots now. That was one truth Alice had told me, good expensive footwear made you feel more confident, better within yourself. I love how they made my legs look longer and seem shapelier. I wasn't a fashion guru or anything but I knew what I liked and what made me look good. You know all those things that come with age.

I had only started to teach Garrett to drive recently and for someone who had never been around cars he picked it up really quickly. We didn't need a car or truck to start with and then he was happy for me to drive when we got one. But he didn't drive like a maniac, no he liked to roll down the windows and chill. Driving at a pace where we could see everything at our leisure. He was so unlike the Cullen males and females except for Carlisle, he liked to enjoy the journey too. Garrett even deferred to me about what kind of transport to get.

We settle on a truck, four-wheel drive, a good sat-nav and radio. It didn't need to be the most expensive or latest model either. He was happy with whatever I picked. I felt like his partner, his equal and that was a new feeling for me in the beginning. He explained he wanted to share his life with me, not be my controller or father. Yes, we have arguments, yes we disagree now and then, but we also have great make-up sex and talked it out eventually. Garrett doesn't want or need to hide things from me, he needs me as much as I need him and that's one of the reasons I love him. He's not afraid to let me see his vulnerable side.

"So, why exactly are we being summoned? It's just Caius Volturi you said, so why does he want every vampire in America there? Besides the fact it's Christmas" I asked totally confused,

"He wants every male vampire, it's his mate Athenodora that wants the females there," Garrett said nonchalantly,

"What? Why?" I demanded now, I was more confused and I hated feeling out of the loop,

"Caius does this every twenty years or so, he pretends it's a chore placed on him by Aro, coming to visit the covens in North America. But in reality, it's **'The Tournament'**! He gathers all the males and we fight, we fight until there is only one left standing. So far it's always him, but this time the Major will be there and this I want to see. Hell, everyone wants to see that match" Garrett says with a little excitement in his tone,

"And the women? I hope she doesn't expect me to fight?" I bluster, I know I can but I don't want too.

"No baby, she is starved of female company and uses the time to build bonds and get all the news and gossip as it were. I think Tanya said last time she topped up on her wardrobe too!" Garrett explains to me and I think, damn not another one!

"So how come Jasper wasn't there before? Were the Cullens not involved?" I enquire slightly perplexed,

"Hell no! Carlisle would have blabbed to his good friend Aro. Emmett would have loved it though" he said nodding to himself,

"But they are going this time why?" I ask, now totally mystified,

"You! They were a very naughty coven and Carlisle wouldn't want Aro to know. Somehow Caius found out and he has demanded Carlisle attend and all his coven too. Jasper will come with the other Whitlocks" Garrett says as he pulls off the slip road.

It was going to be a long journey from Ohio to Denali, Alaska, about four thousand miles, give or take a couple of hundred. But nothing really to vampires who can drive all day and night. It will only be stopping for gas and once for food and the dreaded Christmas shopping. I needed to get something for the Denali's and of course Athenodora too. Every year I got something for Carlisle and Esme anyway. Thank goodness for tinted windows, we wouldn't be seen sparkling like disco balls by the humans. I was unsure of why we had given ourselves so much time.

That was until Garrett reminded me of his promise to make love to me in every state in America one day. Well, I'm not going to argue with that, now am I?

**TBAMFW**

Well, we're here and by here I mean Denali Alaska. It's beautiful; no it's stunningly beautiful in a peaceful otherworldly way. This should be classed as one of those 'Seven Wonders of the World', not a manmade edifice in sight but nature at her best, her purest. I'm truly blown away by it, the sheer majestic panorama before me, it epitomises Christmas without their being one lit-up tree or decorations in sight. Nothing could spoil this for me, well nothing but that! That being the whining noise known as Alice Cullen, followed closely by the acidic barbs of Rosalie Hale.

Looks like they learned nothing in the last four years colour me surprised, not! I deployed my shield around Garrett and myself as we stood gazing towards the snow wrapped mountains, their caps glinting in the dying sunlight, which was turning everything to molten gold. In the last four years, I had not only found out I was a shield but could manipulate it to be a solid barricade or a soundproof barrier. It could also be turned reflective and make us virtually invisible, taking on the appearance of the world around us. Only someone looking for it could distinguish it from the real view before them.

"Where are they? Their truck is here, so where are they? Doesn't she know it's rude to keep us waiting?" Alice whinged from behind me,

I couldn't help it; I just reacted and wrapped a tiny shield around her vocal cords, silencing her right away. There were several sighs of relief from inside the house, or should that be a cabin. It was the grandest one I've ever seen, but it blended in with the scenery and felt right. I dropped my main shield as we turned around and saw her eyes widen comically,

"If you want to keep your voice for the next century Alice, I suggest you shut that gaping hole in your face while near me! Because the only person around here who's being rude as usual is you" I said in barely a whisper, no need to shout everyone could hear me clearly,

Rose opened her mouth to say something and I raised an eyebrow and she shut it again with a snap. Not quite as dumb that one, but she'll blot her copybook eventually. She won't be able to stop herself, because Rose is just as arrogant as Alice. A beautiful Latin American vampire rushed out and introduced herself to me, already knowing Garrett,

"Merry Christmas and welcome to Denali, I'm Carmen. Please come in, both of you, we have a room ready for you" she said in a friendly, gentle voice,

As I passed Alice I released her and I hoped, but wouldn't be holding my breath, that she would learn.

"Yes, I organised this whole Event and chose your room for you," Alice said with a smug voice and of course, it set me off,

"Why? Isn't this the Denali's home? Why would you be involved in something that has nothing to do with you? Oh, I forgot Alice, you're a control freak, you're a manipulative nosey bitch. Is it wired for sound and cameras too? Is that's how you used to keep tabs on them all before when they weren't aware! Like you did to me" I said smiling at her as she stood shocked that I knew her secret,

"What?" Carmen roared and I saw the three sisters run for their rooms,

"Get out of our home; you are not welcome here ever again!" the strawberry blonde said almost spitting venom in Alice's face when she returned,

One by one everyone who had a room returned with a bug or camera and held it up before crushing them and Esme and Carlisle looked beyond horrified.

"Emmett search our home too and bring back anything you find," he said sadly,

Alice turned to flee and ran straight into Rose who lifted her by her throat and shook her like a doll.

"How did only you know Bella?" Esme asked me, sadly shaking her head,

I explained how I knew she was using more than visions when she interfered in the mundane, the non-decision based things. How I would go to pick out underwear while in the dorms and she would text me saying not the black wear the white or blue. I knew I made no decisions so I searched for surveillance equipment. I never said anything because I never dreamed she'd do it to them as well, plus I thought if I the human had worked it out they would have too long ago. That it was obvious the visions she had always favoured her and I guessed they were not real visions at all. Seems I was the only one.

"You watched our intimate and alone times? You sick piece of trash!" Rose yelled and threw her in the lake fifty feet away,

"Never a dull moment around you Bella, I see. Merry Christmas to you both, I'm Tanya, welcome to our home and rest assured you will not be expected to take your relaxation in that pink monstrosity Alice prepared for you" the strawberry blonde said hugging me then Garrett, before ushering us inside.

"What's going on? Why is Emmett tearing our home apart? I couldn't get a coherent thought from him; it was as if he was refusing to think about anything at all. Especially since he was destroying everything Alice owned!" Edward said as he sauntered nonchalantly into the house as if he owned it,

You could hear Alice screaming from the lake where I was keeping her floating in a half-filled with water bubble. The consensus was that Caius and his mate would decide Alice's fate, Carlisle was devastated that he allowed someone like that to have an important role in the family. Garrett and I ascended the stairs them and he said over his shoulder,

"Carlisle, if I were you I'd be checking the money by now. Time to pull your head out of your ass old man and find out what the bitch was really up too!"

I refused to turn around I didn't need to see Edward's face, to witness his censure. I could feel him probing my shield to access Garrett's thoughts. Hell in for a penny and all that! I cloaked every mind in the cabin by wrapping part of my shield around Edward's mind and kept on following Tanya.

"Why can't I hear anyone's thoughts?" he practically whined,

I bet everyone else hated the Cullens had been invited to the Christmas tournament. Between them, Alice and Edward had probably turned it into a three-ringed circus. Maybe Carlisle and Esme would finally see what I saw all those years ago. Nobody liked them, they were nosey, rude and bullies, especially when their parents weren't there. Everything had to be their way or no way at all and I'm sorry but the world, human or vampire doesn't revolve around the Cullen children and it never will!

"Edward! We discussed this, you were sent away to learn that it is not your right to hear others thoughts. I think you need to return after the holidays, it appears you along with Alice and Rose have learned nothing!" Carlisle's voice rang out in censure,

I smiled at Tanya and squeezed Garrett's hand before saying,

"Merry Christmas everyone, this is my gift to you for the entirety of the Tournament!"

The sighs of relief and a couple of cheers said everything Carlisle and Esme needed to know and they were mortified. No wonder the never got invited anywhere but the Denali's. One of their coven spied on people and the other ran roughshod through their thoughts and then told everyone else what they had never meant to be heard. The front door opened and a voice I recognised said,

"Paybacks a bitch Eddie. You reap what you sow and all that crap! What did the pixie bitch do now?"

"Well, turns out she's been spying on us all for years. Bella knew in college, but wrongly assumed we knew too. She was giving us credit for brains none of us had. She had this house and ours wired for the Tournament. That's how she knew everything, not because of bloody visions!" Emmett replied angrily,

"Fuckin' hell!!" was Jasper's reply and no one dared reprimand him for it.

As Garrett and I once more joined the other guests after depositing our things in a far nicer room. Yeah, Tanya showed me the hideous pink room, all heads turned to us. I hate that, I hate being the centre of attention. I had some presents in my arms and turned to Tanya,

"This is for you all, as a thank you for having us in your home. Can I put Athenodora's under your tree until she gets here? Mum and dad, I'll give you yours later okay" I say trying to keep my voice low, but I heard Rose snort,

"Thank You Miss ...?" Eleazar says and I reply,

"It's Bella, Bella Swan"

"What? I thought you were supposed to be married? His name not good enough for you? Typical Isabella!" Rose spat at me from across the room, told you she'd put her big feet in it,

There were many grumbles and a couple of growls directed at her for this callous statement. Especially as most knew she went by her maiden name wherever they lived. Esme and Emmett both gave off exasperated sighs.

"Actually Rosalie! It's Mrs Bella Swan, unlike you, Garrett didn't have witnesses to his former life. He has no memory of who he was before and so he asked if we could take my surname instead!" I replied my voice dripping with condescension,

"Oh!" she moaned before fleeing the house having made herself out to be a vapid bitch, which she is!

"Belly?" Emmett whispered,

"I know Emmy" I replied as he left, giving his wife chase.

"Bella dear, we're so sorry. We warned them all to be on their best behaviour and still, they didn't listen" Carlisle said hanging his head in humiliation,

"Its okay dad, that was their best behaviour, remember I've seen their worst!" I replied giving him a hug,

All around the room, vampires were making their thoughts known to the attitude of the Cullen children and yes they were all called children, except funnily enough Emmett. I could feel Edward watching me at all times and it was a little creepy, I knew he would eventually make a faux pas too. Jasper decided now would be a good time to approach us and brought his family with him.

"First, I want to apologise again, to you both. I have no excuse for my previous behaviour and have been taken to task by my sister repeatedly. May I introduce Peter and Charlotte Whitlock to you, Bella? Garrett, they already know" he said and I nodded,

We would never be close again, I don't think I could ever trust him again and I know he could feel this. He was saddened by it, but I refuse to be anything but honest with them now. Pity they couldn't have extended me the same courtesy.

"That's the thing I'll hate the most. Knowin', I caused the loss of the friendship and respect of one of the most genuine people I ever knew" Jasper said gravely and I knew he meant it,

"I wish we could have been friends suga', but I'll understand if you can't," Charlotte said hugging me,

"You and Peter are Garrett's friends and I could always do with a few more myself, you know," I told her and she beamed at me, I wasn't holding them responsible for others mistakes.

"I told you, Char, Bella is a good person. She would never hold my failin's against you darlin'. Are you ready for the Tournament Garrett?" Jasper asked,

"I'm ready to see you square off with Caius, Major. It's been a long time coming, but no matter what I'll still be in the top five, just!" Garrett explained and I wandered off with Char as she asked me to call her,

I was introduced to some of the other nomads like Mary and Randall, Makenna and Charles. They also stayed with the Denali's on and off throughout the year. Everyone else would arrive tomorrow and they just gathered around a huge campfire to shoot the breeze and get the gossip. Caius and Athenodora would stay in the main cabin, of course, once they got here tomorrow. It was strange that the event took place on Christmas, but then vampires didn't really bother with human things. I was still so new to this life I found it harder to let go.

I didn't feel so bad the next day and everyone was smiling at me. I had automatically soundproofed the bedrooms, well the top floor and prying ears who stayed to listen, heard nothing from any room. Yes, I meant Edward the immature child. What good would it do him to hear Garrett and I having sex because that's why he stayed and didn't leave with Esme and Carlisle. Was he hoping to critique Garrett style, how would he the eternal virgin know what was good or bad? I'd been here less than twenty-four hours and I was sick of the Cullens already.


	2. A Holiday To Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy New Year everyone lets hope 2021 will be better for everyone. Final chapter for this little ditty xx Alexis

Edward was just about to have a dig at Jasper as he ascended the stair laughing at something Garrett said. He'd slipped off with Kate late last night. They were two consenting adults, who cares what they did in her room. Nobody else even looked in their direction, apart for the prudish prig. He just couldn't help himself, the sickening part was his puffed up persona and air of righteous indignation. Who did he think he was? I couldn't for the life of me remember what I ever saw in him!

"Shut it, virgin boy! I'm not a Cullen or your brother anymore, I'm Major Jasper Whitlock to you now. I'll take you apart if you say a word about my lifestyle, which has fuck all to do with you or anyone else!" Jasper growled,

That stopped Edward in his tracks, not used to not having his barbs not only miss their mark but also never see the light of day. He stood agog, his mouth opening and shutting but nothing came out. Tanya chose that moment to wish us all a Merry Christmas and hand out small presents, all handmade by the Inuit's who can be found all around these northern regions. We, Garrett and I had his and hers matching moccasins, not too practical for vampires. But I would put them by the front door at home, for show if nothing else. The intricate beadwork was amazing and the fact it was done by hand was awesome.

Emmett appeared sometime later alone and Esme asked where Rose was. Everyone was actually surprised to find Emmett had ordered her to stay at their own house, for the duration of the Tournament. This was something new; he usually does as she says. But I get the feeling her stunt with me as a human, soured his trust and respect for his mate severely. Well, she only has herself to blame, nobody forced her to be a bitch to me then or now. Back then she just showed her true colours. Emmett hovered near me but unsure whether to approach and I relented by calling him over,

"Where's my Christmas hug Emmy-bear?" I asked and he rushed at me, Edward I saw bristled with indignation,

I grabbed Emmett and swung him around like he used to do to me. He was laughing uproariously and everyone else turned to see me manhandling him for once. I suppose it looked crazy as he was more than a foot taller and a lot heavier, but I'm a vampire now. He whispered how sorry he was and I nodded and kissed his cheek. Of them all, he held the least blame and I knew he would never have done it without Rose's input. I even saw out of the corner of my eye Jasper sighing, he too knew Emmett was fooled by them all and he regretted his part in that I'm sure, but that doesn't undo the hurt done to me.

"So, not as much has changed at Casa Cullen, as Carlisle was trying to sell me then?" I asked as we stood off to one side, moving every time Edward edged closer, being unable to read Emmett mind he needed to stoop to snooping on other's conversations with me,

"Oh those three are always on their best behaviour around him it's sickening he can't see how false they are! But this event just proved they aren't capable of behaving in company of any sort. Carlisle has no control over them because there is no real deterrent! He should have cut their access to the money ages ago and things would have changed drastically.

That's why I have finally taken Rose to task and told her she has humiliated me in public for the last time, after attacking you with her petty nastiness and her jealous behaviour because you are outshining her, without even trying" he explains and I shake my head, he must have that wrong,

"You're amazing Bella, you just don't see it, little sister. Anyway, I have threatened her that we will leave the family forever. In the meantime I have insisted on us having separate rooms until she can act like an adult, how's that for a turnaround!

I'm also telling Carlisle no more school for either of us, that was Alice's stupid idea and has done so much damage to us all. Rose will be getting a job or doing without, as I'm stopping her taking his handouts too. We have our own money and we are not children and should never have been treated like we were. Only Edward is actually a child and he still acts like one on a daily basis!" Emmett said quietly, nodding over to him trying to listen into someone else's conversation,

I could see Carlisle's face over his shoulder, it was stunned and he had heard every word no doubt. Let's hope he actually listens for once to a sane, sensible argument. I was really the only one who needed parenting back then, the rest should have been out working and helping to sustain the coven. It turns out that now Emmett and I are the grown-ups and the other three the naughty children. But if Rose wants to have her husband and mate's respect once more, she will need to learn to keep her mouth shut. I was so ready to go home and the Tournament hadn't even started yet.

My thoughts seemed to signal the arrival of more vampires and the Royal couple themselves along with their guard. Santiago, Afton and Heidi got out of one vehicle and Felix, Caius and Athenodora another. The three men were here for the Tournament obviously and Heidi, like the Queen for the gossip and fashion. I was standing back between Garrett and Emmett, but I caught Heidi's eye. Well my boots did, they were peep-toe black mock lace with black ribbon lacings up the front.

"Mia cara, dove hai preso quegli stivali fantastici?" she shouted across the driveway and everyone turned to me,

"Grazie, ho trovato un ottimo sito web che vende solo stivali" I replied in Italian and both women smiled at me warmly,

I had learned Italian during my newborn year to entertain myself and because I have Italian ancestry, way back on Charlie's side. Hence the brown hair and eyes we both had. I, unfortunately, had my mother's skin tone, white, albino-white. Whereas Charlie had an olive complexion and tanned well no matter how little sun he saw. Athenodora signalled for me to come over and that's how I became her unofficial guide and translator for this visit. Why do I always end right up in the middle of things? I don't even try and still, it seems to happen to me all the time.

It took Caius Volturi five minutes to ask why Alice Cullen was floating in the lake. Upon hearing what she'd done he sneered at her from a distance and asked loudly,

"Was our room bugged?"

I saw Carlisle shoulders sag and knew it was and that felt like very bad news for Alice. Bugging the others was a gross invasion of privacy, but to bug the room of one of the rulers of our world was, well treason I suppose! I can't see her getting away with it this time. But going by the looks on the faces of the Volturi they had a dilemma. Send her to Volterra and Aro not only find's out about the Tournament, but also any of the secrets she knows. Most likely he'd want to keep her as part of the guard even though her visions aren't as good as she's made out.

I don't think Caius would be happy with that; she has committed a serious crime against him personally. I had the possible answer but was terrified to say anything. Garrett by my side was as always in tune with me and he held me close,

"It's up to you Liberty. If you want to tell Caius, do. But make it clear you will not allow yourself to be used as a weapon and if they try, you will fight back with deadly force!" He whispered to me and I nodded,

"Maestro Caius, possiamo avere una parola privata?" I said quietly and mostly only the Volturi, the Cullens and the Denali's understood me, the Whitlocks too I believe,

Italian although the language of our rulers was not widespread here in America and for that I was thankful.

"Walk with me children," he said, but not in a condescending manner, it was more fatherly,

This surprised me; I had been led to believe he was a much harsher man. But then that had been what Edward told me and well, everything he said could be taken with a pinch of salt! Once we were further away and with another shield up I explained my gift to him.

"I didn't know I was a shield until I used it the first time and it had devastating results!

Garrett and I were testing out boundaries, how far apart and for how long we could be, what we were comfortable with. During one of these sessions, a nomad came to our home and thought he could assault me.

He had a gift and my shield felt it attacking me or what I thought as a six-month-old newborn, was attacking me! He was trying to compel me to submit to him physically and he expected it to work!

I reacted instinctively and sent my shield into his mind, then in a panic, I could not withdraw it even though he was disabled. It took Garrett an hour to calm me down and when I eventually withdrew it he was a blank sheet.

He could walk, talk and do everything normally, except he had no memories of himself and no discernible gift. I had basically wiped him clean back to the day he first woke as a vampire. If he hadn't been a rapist we might have let him live and retrained him, but I could not, would not, do it!

So Garrett killed him and I was terrified I would hurt my mate after that. He made me test out my shield on our meals. They were going to die anyway and I slowly worked out I needed to wrap my shield around their minds, not put it inside!" I told the silent vampire before me,

"You did nothing wrong, my dear. It is not a crime to defend yourself nor is it a crime to use a gift. Especially one you didn't know you had!" he said patting my hand,

"I understand your reluctance to mention this. My brother would want you for his guard, of course, but the fool would not see you would be a Trojan horse in our midst! You could decimate Volterra from within and I believe you would, given the right provocation.

So this will be our little secret and to preserve your secret I will send for a vampire nobody knows and it will look like he and not you did this. You will wipe Alice Cullen clean and Carlisle will redeem his coven by retraining her to be a more functioning member of our society! Now while we wait for Andreas to arrive let's get the Tournament under way, that'll take their minds off Alice Cullen for now" He said before bending to kiss my hand and patting Garrett on the back.

I let out the breath I didn't realise I was holding, I didn't relish this, but it had to be better than being dead. I never wished that on any of them, well maybe a little, but not for real.

"Are you sure about this Liberty?" was all Garrett asked and I nodded,

"It's a second chance and better than being dead. She can't miss what she doesn't remember! I'll have to remind Caius to warn the Cullens, they shouldn't go into to much detail about her previous gift. No, I'll rephrase that Edward and Rose can't explain it to her!" I said knowing if anyone might ruin this for them, all it would be those two,

"She might be learning her lesson, but that boy never will. It will have to be the threat of him also losing his gift if he does. It's going to be a delicate balance for them to tread, telling her about their shared past but not the in's and out's of her old gift" he muttered as we rejoined the throng of people.

**TBAMFW**

Caius made a speech, welcoming one and all to the Tournament and going over the rules for those who had never been before. How they would fight in groups and the winner and two runners up of each group would advance to the next level from the first round. The second round would nine groups of four and the winner and runner up would advance only to the third round. That round would be six groups of three and once more the winner and the runner up advance to the next round.

Round four would be four groups of three and only the winner goes forward, but if two strong fighters were to draw in that round, both would go forward to the fifth and final round. Where they would have to battle it out until only one remained, although the top five would be recorded. I could hear Edward whining somewhere behind us, that without his gift everyone else would have an unfair advantage over him!!! Is that fool actually serious?

"Oh do shut up Eddie, your embarrassing yourself," Emmett said slapping him on the back so hard he sent him sprawling into the dirt; you could hear the sniggering all around the field,

"Well I'll just not bother then," he said walking away once on his feet again, only to be accosted by Felix and Santiago,

"Everyone fights no exceptions!" Felix spat at him in disgust,

"The reason for this Tournament is to ascertain the fighting skills of all the covens and nomads of the America's. I just made it more fun, for you and for us. We love a challenge in Volterra.

This is no place for personal differences; anyone going for a kill strike will be terminated. By kill strike, I mean unnecessary head removal. Limb removal is allowed; more than two will be frowned upon and could lose you your bout. If an arm is removed in three parts that still is only one limb etc, etc.

Afton has everyone's name in a bag and Lady Athenodora will draw the first name for the twelve groups, then Tanya, Esme, Heidi, Carmen and finally Isabella. That makes seventy-two this year instead of the previous sixty-eight. Dora if you will my dear" Caius said loudly cutting off Edward's protestations,

So it began, the woman stayed for the first round, it was less likely anyone would be really hurt and everyone wanted to see Edward Cullen getting his ass kicked multiple times. Because in each round you had to fight everyone in your group. That meant he would be trounced five times, sounds good to me. It was pathetic; he was by far the worst fighter here, never having had to use his brawn before. His group only had one decent fighter and that unfortunately for Edward, was Peter Whitlock who hated him. This was the bit where he lost several parts.

No full limbs were removed, but he gained some unsightly scars to remind him he was a shit fighter that nobody liked or respected. The ground was covered in leaked venom and Peter constantly threw his fingers, his ear and his whole hand at one point into other vampire's venom, knowing it would scar once reattached. This should be a serious learning curve or Edward, if he heeds it, though I doubt he will. He will wallow and whine and cause Carlisle and Esme so much hurt because he will refuse to see it was and is all his own fault. His penchant for telling what he hears in other's heads has gained him many enemies.

I remember Garrett telling me he met Edward only once and that was once too often. Before that, he had gotten together with Carlisle on a regular basis. But after one visit to them before Jasper and Alice appeared, he met the four new members and found them all pleasant, except Edward. Then after a stray thought that Rose would be a really nice girl, if she wasn't such a bitch was repeated! He never returned to visit again, but much to Edward's chagrin Esme and Carlisle often visited him instead. He wasn't the last friend pissed of by the child, but Carlisle never did anything to curb him.

When round two started, Emmett, Carlisle, Eleazar, Jasper, Peter and Garrett were still in there with the main Volturi and others I didn't really know. We the women wandered inside to discuss Edward's defeat amongst other things. When the third round started without Carlisle but at least he fared better than Edward and had no scars, we were knee-deep in fashion magazines and searching each other's favourite websites. Emmett was ousted in that round and as the others prepared for round four, he set up Tanya's laptop to show on the massive flat-screen TV they had.

I was actually enjoying this, it didn't need me to go into a shop or try anything on and I'm all for that. The cheer went up to signal the end of round four and Eleazar appeared with a few leaking cracks but no major damage. He told me that Felix and Garrett were tied this year and therefore there was five not four in the final group. So in actuality, they were the top five, but in what order? Looks like its Peter in third and the other four need to sort their places. Jasper being present has pushed the others down a place so Eleazar is no longer fifth. Still, top ten though, which is to be expected of a former Volturi guard.

Being vampires, the event had been running all day and halfway into the night. It really makes no difference to us but the final round won't be until tomorrow. That way all parties can hunt and be at their best. Only Jasper will be hunting animals, the others are all traditional vampires. I can see this having an effect if he wins, proving animal blood doesn't weaken you, but it's not for everyone that's for sure. So tonight all the men will be spending time with their significant others and I assume Jasper and Kate will too.

This time I'm making sure the weirdo is taken home, he just loves to cause dissension. Although I haven't seen him since his humiliating defeat, so maybe he's hiding out. I knew Caius' man would arrive tomorrow and I would have to deal with Alice. In a way I feel bad for her, having had no human memories, now she will have no vampire ones either. That's, of course, is if she was even telling the truth and I'm really not that sure, knowing all we know about her now! So it's going to be a big day for me and also for Garrett who is determined to beat Felix this time around.

**TBAMFW**

Before the final round, Caius called everyone to attention and explained,

"I had sent for a vampire you will know nothing about. He has the ability to remove a gift from almost all individuals. But often the side effect is the loss of memories too; this will be Alice Cullen's punishment.

We do this only out of respect for Carlisle; normally I would have her killed for spying on the Volturi! Isabella would you thin your shield so she can hear my ruling"

So it was a sobbing, pleading wreak of a vampire I escorted along with the guard to the Cullens house. There Caius called them all together and told them they were not to divulge in great detail how her gift had worked. Because it could cause her to go crazy if she tried and failed to access it. It's like people with amnesia, you tell them not to force it. But they always do and can make themselves ill, mentally and physically. With a vampire, it would all be mental stress and eventually, something would snap.

Caius then looked directly at Edward and told him he would lose his gift too if he didn't comply with this Volturi ruling. Of course, Edward huffed and demanded to know why he was singled out.

"Because you are a small-minded petty child of a vampire, with a mediocre gift. You have no respect for others or the rules and frankly Edward you are a waste of space! I would have you terminated if not for your sire; therefore you are on the Volturi watch list. Not because your dangerous or clever, but due to you being most likely to expose our world. Your innate stupidity and inability to grow and mature is hazardous to us all!" Caius replied disdainfully at the stunned boy and his family.

No one had ever spoken to him like that before; everyone left him for Carlisle to deal with. But the Volturi King had no qualms about putting Edward firmly in his place at the bottom of vampire hierarchy. Rose was shaking next to Emmett, her world had changed so much and she now saw how little importance they were in the grand scheme of things. They were jumped up nobody's that other's barely tolerated for Carlisle's sake.

"This is your last chance Carlisle, even our patience is waning; turn them into vampires, not humans!" Caius said finally before nodding to me and Andreas,

He laid his hand on her shoulder and I projected my shield directly into her mind. She keeled over and was caught and then laid down by Andreas. It should be just a few minutes this time and then she will awake as the new Alice Cullen. Let's hope she's a nicer, better vampire. But I don't intend to be here to find out. I turn and leave before her eyes open. I have no interest in most of the Cullens, just Esme, Carlisle and Emmett. I had a horrible sense of 'déjà vu', imagine if she woke saw me and decided we would be best friends. I'd kill her myself!

I have to admit of all the women I've met in the last couple of days, Char is by far the nicest and most normal. We even have similar tastes; her mate's fetish isn't boots though. Peter likes to take a particular interest in her lingerie, well, I suppose so do most men. Both he and she have taken to calling me just 'Bell', most likely because Garrett always calls me 'Liberty'. I like it; I really am not Bella anymore that Bella died so long ago. Now to find my mate and wish him luck. He just wants to beat Felix once and doesn't want to wait for another twenty years to do it.

As expected Caius and Jasper beat the other three and Peter beat Garrett and Felix. So the main events were for first and second place as well as fourth and fifth. Felix and Garrett would fight first and leaving the Caius and Jasper fight as the main event. I was on tenterhooks and it was a close-run thing. But after forty long minutes, Garrett managed to get the upper hand as well as Felix's actual hand and won the match. I was jumping up and down cheering as loud as I could. I knew Emmett was nearby and wasn't surprised when he grabbed me and hoisted me into the air so Garrett could see me.

"Way to go, Soldier, that was awesome" I shouted and heard the tutting sound beside me,

"You used to be a lady" Edward commented and I laughed,

"No, I was never a lady Edward; I was a seventeen-year-old girl. You just know nothing about people if you can't read their minds!" I replied caustically, annoyed that he was spoiling this moment for me,

"Well, you would never have reacted that way, when you were with me," he said smugly,

"True, because you never did anything that would be considered as, exciting, daring or even fun!" I said back loud enough for those all around us to hear and Emmett laughed in agreement,

Edward huffed and just couldn't help himself by saying,

"Well at least you dressed better, more circumspect back then and your footwear was more appropriate!"

"Did he just dis my boots? Did you just dis my fucking boots, Eddie? Who the fuck do you think you are to comment on my mode of dress? What would a virgin child like you understand about women in general, far less their clothing choices? These boots were custom made for me from my own design because that's what I wanted. Not Garrett, not the cobbler and definitely not you, asshole!" I yelled lividly at him, how dare he, that son of a bitch,

"Uh-oh!" was all Garrett said from nearby and I just reacted,

Without my shield being used I threw Edward across the field and proceeded to kick the ever-living shit out of the obnoxious turd. I showed him just how lethal the heels of my boots were once the caps were removed. Venom infused titanium, for durability which can pierce the skin of any vampire. I stomped down on his unused groin, twice. Put a hole through his neck and also one where his nonexistent heart used to beat. Just as I was about to put my heel down through his eyeball, Garrett gently said,

"Enough Liberty" I growled, but stopped and kicked him so hard in the side he flew into the lake and sunk out of sight.

"Nobody helps him!" I order,

As every man had his hands in front of his groin except for Garrett and Emmett they all agree wholeheartedly. Emmett has his phone in his hand and is typing quickly; I shake my head and turn towards Garrett. All the women are there and start applauding me, so I do the only thing I can. I recap my heels and take a bow. Well, it looks like this Christmas wasn't so bad after all. I got to do something I've wanted to for a few years and that was to kick that self-righteous moron's ass.

"Damn woman, that'll leave a few nasty scars. Your venom in the heels?" Emmett guessed,

"Nope, Garrett's," I said laughing and Caius cleared his throat,

"My apologies, Master Caius, I'm sorry for the unplanned entertainment," I said smirking and he winked at me,

"Major if you're ready?" he asked turning to Jasper, who nodded,

"Fight!" Felix signalled and the last bout started,

This fight lasted the longest out of them all. After ten hours they were both leaking venom, but neither was seriously hurt. Caius was tenacious and Jasper fast and deadly. When they did get a hold of each other, neither could pin the other down long enough, to place their teeth at the loser's throat. Four more hours and Caius made the error of goading Jasper. His eyes turned black and everyone who didn't know him drew in a breath. Within five minutes he had Caius on his knees before him with his teeth poised above his neck.

"He was tryin' to fight you fair and square as himself, you fool. But if it was me you wanted all you had to do was ask. Though it would have been a very short fight!" the Major whispered in his ear.

Caius hung his head admitting defeat, he will never know if he could have beaten Jasper. But he now knew he could not beat the Major. Heidi who had been avoiding all the male participants for the last two days, due to the sickening amount of fawning over her they always did. Her allure always attracted them and nothing she could do stopped it. She looked up now and met the black eyes of Major Jasper Whitlock. He made a growling rumble deep in his chest and everyone but her stepped away, including Caius.

"Well, damn darlin', I wasn't expectin' to meet you here," he said as his eyes let the gold bleed back through,

That was most unexpected and I don't know what they'll tell Aro, but I'm guessing Jasper will not be letting his mate return to Volterra. I hope they've got a spare fisher; otherwise, they are going to be hungry very soon. But that was of no real interest to me, I was hoping we could get away as soon as possible. All the drama and all the crap that came with the Cullens was wearing. I wanted to go home to where it was just me and Garrett, miles from anyone else. Maybe for the next twenty years!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mia cara, dove hai preso quegli stivali fantastici? (Italian) - My dear, wherever did you get those amazing boots?  
> Grazie, ho trovato un ottimo sito web che vende solo stivali (Italian) - Thanks, I found a great website that sells nothing but boots  
> Maestro Caius, possiamo avere una parola privata? (Italian) - Master Caius, can we have a private word?


End file.
